1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to aids for assisting in hanging picture frames at desired locations and, more particularly, is concerned with a picture frame hanging wire applicator tool operable to string the hanging wire at a known position on the back side of the picture frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many picture frame hanging aids are known in the prior art. Most prior art picture frame hanging devices typically employ some means for aiding an end user who desires to hang a picture frame having a hanging wire at a desired location on a wall. Representative of the prior art picture frame hanging devices are the ones disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. to Radecki (4,241,510), Greene (4,455,756), Ehling et al (5,103,573) and Houck (5,109,611).
Generally speaking, each of these prior art devices are to be employed by the end user hanging the picture frame and have means to assist that person in placing the picture frame at a desired location. For instance, some of the devices, such as those of the Radecki and Ehling et al patents, have scales and levelers of various configurations for positioning wall hooks or nails, while other of the devices, such as those of the Greene and Houck patents, have means for holding a picture frame in place on the wall while a fastener position is marked or established.
Although these prior art devices probably function as intended, they all share a common drawback. It is the end user, not the picture frame maker, who must purchase the device in order to use it since it is the end user and not the picture frame maker who actually hangs the picture frame on the wall. Thus, the end user is required to purchase one of these special-purpose, limited-use devices in order to accurately locate the position of the picture frame to be hung on the wall.
Consequently, a need exists for a tool which would be used by the picture frame maker, rather than the end user, to accurately position the hanging wire on the back side of the picture frame so that the end user can be informed of the position of the wire and take such information into account when placing the picture frame on the wall.